Cutting implements are in general subject to utilization by virtually every household and industry for the cutting or severing of an indeterminable number of items. In each environ, whether domestic, industrial or the like, quite obviously the task of one utilizing a cutting implement may be eased significantly if the particular cutting implement has a properly sharpened cutting edge. In the same vein, whereas many cutting implements found in use in industry are associated with a machine or other apparatus for effecting the cutting operation, likewise a better cut is realized with properly sharpened cutting edges.
Numerous and different techniques are being utilized for sharpening cutting edges. Generally speaking there has been no means available prior to the present invention for adequately determining the proper sharpness of a blade or cutting edge subsequent to the sharpening operation, short of use of the implement, per se. In other words, once a knife, chisel, cutting die or the like has been sharpened whether manually or by machine, it has generally been assumed that, following the sharpening operation, a proper cutting edge is present. Such is not, however a correct assumption. Due to improper sharpening techniques, misalignment of an edge with respect to a sharpening machine or the like, incorrectly sharpened edges may result, and while even following improper sharpening, a cutting edge may perform better for a limited period of time, such is not necessarily the case.
In many instances where improper cutting edges have been produced on a cutting implement, there is no real criticality to the need for a perfect cutting edge due to the short period of use of same by an individual, lack of criticality to the product being cut, or the like. Where, however, it is highly desirable, if not critical, that a proper cutting edge be continuously present for an implement for extended periods of time, then the need for a perfect cutting edge is paramount. In the meat cutting industry, for example, an individual utilizing an improperly sharpened knife will expend significantly greater amounts of energy in cutting the meat as opposed to one utilizing a blade with a proper cutting edge totally therealong. In such industry, for example, the employee will spend virtually all day with cutting meat, whereby the fatigue factor from utilizing an improperly sharpened instrument or knife can lead not only to extreme tiredness, but very importantly, also to reduced productivity. Also, in an industrial environ where the product being cut is critical as to the cut, per se, then likewise it is highly desirable if not absolutely necessary that a proper cutting edge be utilized to permit continuous production of first quality products.
By virtue of the method and apparatus of the present invention, one can quickly and accurately ascertain the sharpness value of a cutting edge. Hence, once the implement edge is sharpened, it can then be quickly determined, prior to utilization, whether a correct cutting edge is present along the entire length of the cutting surface. If defects are noted, corrective measures can be taken and the edge retested until a perfect edge results. The time required for testing and resharpening, if necessary, will invariably yield overall improvement.
While as mentioned above, the greatest need for the present invention is perhaps found in industry, same is likewise available for sportsmen, housewives, hobbyists, and the like.
There is no known prior that would anticipate or suggest the process or apparatus of the present invention.